


The Few Men He Trusted

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Everyone always thinks Kimi is the definite top, no matter who he sleeps with.But, there were a few men who convinced him otherwise.Or, a collection of Bottom!Kimi fics.





	1. Fernando Alonso

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Kimi is so hot and there is not nearly enough of it
> 
> (Also, thanks to paradox_of_retaliation for reminding me Kimi needs more dick lol xD )

The first time, he was very, very drunk. He was in his second season of F1, and he had drunk a few to many vodkas at one of the parties. It was Fernando who was trying to drag him back to the hotel, babbling away in a combination of English and Spanish that Kimi didn’t want to follow anyways.

It wasn’t too surprising when Fernando pressed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. They had done this before, they were the rookies and they somehow seemed to stick together, which also meant ending up in the same hotel room every once in a while.

Kimi parted his lips, tugging at Fernando’s hair the Spaniard gasped, before tumbling away from him as the doors opened. Kimi, through the alcohol haze, realised it was his floor and sauntered out, glancing back over his shoulder to see Fernando trailing after him. He smirked,not paying any attention to him as he opened the door to his room, walking in and leaving Fernando to close the door behind them.

Kimi sighed as Fernando pressed up against his back, arms loosely wrapped around his waist and lips attacking his neck. He turned around, letting out a soft noise at the way Nando’s eyes had darkened. There was also determination in the Spaniard’s eyes, which Kimi was a little more unsure about. 

Nando pushed him backwards onto the bed, straddling his hips.

“Hola.” Fernando murmured, nuzzling Kimi’s cheek. Kimi puffed out a laugh, which turned into a moan as Fernando rocked their crotches together. Fernando pushed himself up to take off his shirt, Kimi’s eyes instantly drawn to the flat surface of the other man’s stomach, and the pronounced v-lines running to below the waistline of his jeans.

Fernando tugged Kimi’s shirt off as well, pressing their mouths together again afterwards. Kimi hummed and rolled them over, undoing his jeans as Fernando struggled to do the same under him, while at the same time trying to draw Kimi in for more kisses. 

Kimi wrapped his fingers around Fernando’s cock the moment their jeans and boxers were kicked to the side, a smile tugging at his lips as Fernando moaned and threw his head back. He stroked the Spaniard’s cock teasingly slow, mouthing at the man’s throat. 

He moved down slightly, kissing his way down Fernando’s chest and stomach. His fingers were moving down as well, teasing his tight hole. Fernando gasped but then shook his head, clasping Kimi’s face between his hands and pulling him up.

“Let me fuck you this time.” he purred. Kimi tensed instantly, taking in a sharp breath. Fernando blinked in surprise, brushing his lips over Kimi’s.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have-”

“Yes, I-I want to, but…” Kimi intervened, looking far more apprensive than Nando had ever seen him. “I’ve never…” he trailed off, a blush high on his cheeks. 

“You’ve never bottomed before?” Fernando asked, seeming a little surprised. Kimi closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head.

“No…” his voice slightly hoarse now. Fernando hummed.

“You sure you want to then? I mean I understand if you want to save it-”

“Oh god that doesn’t make this any more sexy, shut up already.” he grumbled, before silencing Fernando with another kiss. He allowed the Spaniard to roll them over again, gasping as his back hit the matras. 

“You can tell me to stop.” Fernando told him, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Kimi nodded but shuddered involuntarily. Fernando made sure to use plenty of lube before bringing his fingers down, keeping an eye on Kimi’s face as he pressed the digits against his hole. Kimi’s eyes fluttered closed, his brow furrowed slightly as Fernando eased an finger inside him. 

Fernando pressed a soothing kiss to his hip bone, curling his finger inside the Finn. Kimi let out a soft whine, gasping as Fernando’s lips then wrapped around the tip of his already hard cock. Fernando hummed around his cock before pressing the second finger in. Kimi huffed a little uneasily, biting his lip. Fernando swallowed his cock down more, trying to ease the discomfort.He scissored his fingers, carefully opening the Finn up. 

Kimi soon started to become impatient, rocking his hips down to get more of Fernando’s fingers inside him. Fernando pulled his mouth away from Kimi’s cock, licking at the slit for a moment.

“This means you’re ready?” he said with a lopsided grin. Kimi groaned and gave a curt nod. Fernando twisted his fingers one last time before pulling them away as well. He wanted to move over Kimi, but the Finn stopped him, pushing Fernando onto his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs. Fernando grinned, hands brushing over Kimi’s hips. Kimi let out a shaky sigh, eyes closing again as he sank down on Fernando’s cock. Fernando pushed himself up a little so he could kiss the Finn, Kimi moaning into his mouth.

Kimi kept still when Fernando’s cock was fully inside him, brow still furrowed. Fernando kissed the side of his neck, soothingly running his hands over the man’s back. Kimi moaned as he rocked his hips slightly, nails digging into Fernando’s shoulders. 

“Okay?” Fernando murmured softly. Kimi opened his eyes, lips parted as he nodded. Kimi pushed himself more up onto his knees before sinking down again, throwing his head back with a breathless gasp. Fernando moved his hips to meet Kimi’s moves, slightly in awe at the sight of the normally so stone-faced Finn coming undone above him. He moved his hand up, wrapping his fingers around Kimi’s cock. 

“God you’re beautiful like this.” Fernando breathed out, stroking Kimi’s cock. The Finn was now quickly reaching his climax, groaning as he tried to hold it in. Fernando thumbed the slit, thrusting his hips up a little more firmly. Kimi cried out, going completely rigid as he suddenly spilled over Fernando’s hand and stomach.. Fernando stroked him through his orgasm, catching him as the Finn almost went boneless against him. He moved both his arms around Kimi’s back, steadying him as he thrusted up into Kimi’s tight and twitching hole. 

It didn’t take him long before he came as well, gasping out Kimi’s name as his hips jerked a few last times, spilling deep inside the Finn. It took them both a while to catch their breaths, Kimi way more clingy than he usually was after he had topped the Spaniard.

Eventually, Fernando gently tried to push him off, Kimi groaning in displeasure as Fernando pulled out of him.

“Feels weird now…” he muttered, rolling onto his stomach and hiding his face in one of the soft pillows. Fernando chuckled, laying down beside him.

“I know.” he answered, rubbing his back in sympathy. Kimi’s eyes were already fluttering closed, his breathing slowing. Fernando rolled his eyes, snuggling a little closer. It always surprised him how easily Kimi could fall asleep, but he was getting used to it. Kimi sighed and slung an arm over Fernando’s bare waist.

“Thank you.” he murmured, so quietly that the pillow almost blocked the words. Fernando smiled, patting the back of his shoulder.

“De nada.”


	2. Valtteri Bottas

The second time he bottomed was unexpected. Around that time, he had been sort of getting together with Seb but not quite, both men reluctant to show true emotions, leaving them both frustrated.

Valtteri seemed to be a buffer between them, just always kind of around. Kimi got along well with the younger Finn, who understood him, sometimes even better than Seb.

Hence why Kimi was out drinking with his younger self, Valtteri chuckling as Kimi threw back his vodka and grumbled something under his breath about the media.

“Relax.” Valtteri told him. “A week of peace now.” he added, sipping his own vodka. Kimi huffed but nodded, scooting a little closer to Valtteri. Valtteri smiled when he noticed, his hand landing on Kimi’s to squeeze it almost hesitantly. Kimi offered him a small smile in return and straightened himself out, his back cracking uncomfortably.

“Are you okay?” Valtteri asked worriedly, moving his hand over the length of Kimi’s spine. Kimi pulled a face at the pressure low on his back but gave a curt nod.

“Fine.” he answered, even though he was far from it. Valtteri frowned, pressing his hand more firmly against the small of Kimi’s back, making the man wince.

“Let me give you a massage.” Valtteri said, not even asking for permission. Kimi just nodded stiffly and stood up, waiting for Valtteri to throw his drink back before leading the way. 

They ended up in Valtteri’s room, Kimi only dressed in his boxers as he laid face down on the bed. He tried not to fall asleep as Valtteri rummaged around to try and find some massage oil.

“Do you think lube will work?” Valtteri suddenly asked. Kimi snorted.

“Depends what flavour.” 

“Strawberry.” Valtteri told him with a chuckle, sitting down on the bed next to him. Kimi felt Valtteri’s warm hands brush over his shoulders for a moment before pulling away again, making Kimi grumble and seek after the touch. Valtteri chuckled.

“Patience, Kimi…” he murmured. He opened the lube and tipped a small amount on his hand. Warming it briefly, he hesitated before practically straddling Kimi’s hips, his hand resting on his back. 

Valtteri’s hand moved slowly, pressing and digging into the knots of muscles. Kimi groaned before sighing in relief as the pain started to ease. 

“You’re good at this.” he murmured. Valtteri hummed, his hands trialling lower until Kimi’s boxers were in the way. Valtteri tugged them down slightly so he could reach the lowest part of Kimi’s back as well, where the damage seemed to be worse.

“Want me to take them off?” Kimi purred. Valtteri took in a sharp breath, and instead of answering he linked his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down and away. Kim shuddered lightly, feeling exposed for a moment, but when Valtteri’s gentle hands returned to his skin, he calmed. 

Valtteri had moved off him, steadfastly trying not to look at Kimi’s bare ass and failing. Kimi could hear him take a deep breath, his hands moving lower and skimming his bum, pulling the cheeks apart slightly. 

Kimi let out a soft moan, arching his hips up slightly. This encouraged Valtteri, his slick fingers brushing over his crack, gently pressing against Kimi’s hole before quickly moving away, massaging the soft flesh of Kimi’s behind. Kimi let out a grumble, rocking his hips up more.

“Val…” he moaned out. Valtteri let put a breathless noise, tilting Kimi’s head back before pressing their lips together. His hand moved down to his ass again, fingers pressing against him more firmly. Kimi groaned and tried to relax as one finger pushed inside him. 

“You okay?” Valtteri murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Kimi’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah… it has just been a while.” he blurted out. Valtteri hummed.

“But you and Seb..?” he asked, moving his finger experimentally. Kimi moaned before answering.

“Well yes, but I never…” he wiggled his hips. 

“Ah.” Valtteri simply answered, adding a second finger and curling the digits against Kimi’s prostate. Kimi let out a choked moan, shuddering as he grinded his leaking cock into the mattress. 

“I… I need you inside me.” Kimi suddenly gasped out. Valtteri moaned at the words, nuzzling Kimi’s shoulder.

“Almost, I don’t want to hurt you.” he purred,but he did quicken slightly as he pressed a third finger in. 

After what felt like ages to Kimi, Valtteri pulled away his fingers, standing up to get undressed. 

Kimi rolled on his back, wrapping his fingers around his cock as he watched Valtteri take off his shirt. He stroked his length slowly, licking his lips as his eyes trailed off the pale skin. 

Valtteri grinned and quickly got rid of his jeans, to which Kimi raised an eyebrow.

“No underwear?” he said. Valtteri rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I like freedom.” he said teasingly. Kimi’s eyes were drawn to the younger man’s cock, hard and pressing up against his stomach. Valtteri saw him watching and grinned, crawling onto the bed and over Kimi, leaning down to bring their lips together. 

Valtteri pushed Kimi’s legs apart, settling in between them.

“Okay?” he murmured against his lips. Kimi moaned and nodded. 

“Yes…” he said breathlessly, tensing up as the tip of Valtteri’s cock pressed against his twitching hole. Valtteri soothing nuzzled the side of his neck as he slowly pushed in. 

“God you’re tight.” Valtteri gasped as he bottomed out. Kimi let out a strangled noise, nails digging into Valtteri’s shoulders as he tried to adjust. 

“Move.” he gasped out. Valtteri hummed and slowly pulled out, watching Kimi’s face intently as he sharply thrusted in. Kimi’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as he moaned, bringing Valtteri close.

Valtteri kissed him again as he quickened his pace, moving his hand down to press his thumb against the slit of Kimi’s cock.

“Won’t last long like this.” Kimi gasped. Valtteri hummed.

“Good.” he purred. “Come for me.” he gave another sharp thrust, making Kimi cry out. 

Valtteri moaned as Kimi tightened around him, Kimi’s jaw going slack as he came over his stomach and Valtteri’s hand. Valtteri groaned, only managing a few more thrusts before spilling inside Kimi’s ass. 

Kimi’s eyes had fluttered closed as he tried to catch his breath. Valtteri slowly pulled away. It was getting hard to support himself on his elbows and he didn’t want to crush Kimi. Kimi whined at the empty feeling, shuddering and clutching onto Valtteri’s wrist so Valtteri had to cuddle up against his side. 

“Thank you.” Kimi murmured softly, opening his eyes again. Valtteri smiled and pecked Kimi’s lips quickly.

“We should shower, get that lube off you.” Valtteri told him. Kimi pulled a face.

“Don’t want to get up.” he groaned. Valtteri rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder until the older man shakily got up. 

Under the shower, Kimi held Valtteri close, for once not trying to hold up a shield. Valtteri noticed and stayed cuddled close now that Kimi let him. 

“Thank you.” Kimi repeated. Valtteri grinned.

“Sure.”


	3. Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what driver to use for the next chapter!

Kimi wasn’t sure how it happened, but somewhere along the line, he had become friends with Sebastian.Sebastian was his complete opposite, smiley and lively, and not afraid to show emotions. Over time, he also created the habit of seeking out Kimi’s touch, grabbing his hand or his wrist or leaning in to hug him after races. Kimi liked this shows of affection Seb offered him, but it took a long time before he was comfortable enough to really return them, let alone initiate them.

He still remembered Seb’s wide grin the first time he had walked over to hug the German tightly, Seb immediately cuddling close with a contented sigh. It hadn’t lasted long, but Seb was beaming all day after.

After that, things changed between them. Sebastian sought him out even more than before, and Kimi loved it. They often ended up in the same hotel room, just talking and finally getting away from all the scrutinising, relaxing until they simply felt asleep.

Kimi remembered the feeling of waking up with Sebastian’s warm body pressed against his, the German always ending up cuddled against his chest, snoring softly in Kimi’s safe embrace.

Those meetings soon turned into more, soft gentle touches and hesitant kisses and a lot more emotions. Kimi loved feeling Seb’s bare body pressed against his own, could never get enough of the soft moans and gasps that left Sebastian’s mouth when Kimi thrusted into him. 

He knew he had fallen in love with the German, deeply and madly so.

~~

Kimi glanced down at Sebastian, the German contently curled up against his side on the bed,mindlessly drawing shapes and figures over Kimi’s ribs through his T-shirt. 

“Seb?” Kimi said softly, nuzzling the younger man’s soft curls. Sebastian hummed and smiled up at him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Kimi’s lips.

“Yeah?” he asked gently. Kimi let out a shaky breath, leaning in until his lips were almost pressed against the shell of Seb’s ear.

“Minä rakastan sinua.” he whispered. Seb took in a sharp breath and immediately smashed their lips together, startling Kimi slightly.

“I love you too, so much.” Seb whispered against his lips, pushing Kimi back against the matras and crawling on top of him, straddling his hips. Kimi laughed breathlessly, his hands slipping under Sebastian’s shirt to press against the warm skin of his waist. Sebastian took the hint and pulled his shirt off, before impatiently tugging at Kimi’s shirt as well. 

“Patient kulta.” Kimi teased, but lifted his arms so Sebastian could pull the fabric off him. Sebastian lips brushed over his neck before trailing down his chest, pausing for a moment to lick and suck at Kimi’s nipples. Kimi let out a soft moan, biting his lip as he tangled his fingers in Seb’s hair.

Sebastian peeked up at him and licked his lips, hands moving to Kimi’s belt. He opened it with practised motions and pulled the denim and his boxers down in a smooth movement. Kimi whined when Seb’s warm breath brushed over his cock. Seb grinned before leaning in,hot mouth wrapping around the tip of Kimi’s length. Kimi shuddered and pushed further into Seb’s mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Sebastian bobbed his head, pulling away a little to lick the precum of Kimi’s tip. His hands were on his own belt now and he wiggled out of his jeans without his eyes leaving Kimi’s face. 

He crawled on top of Kimi again, rutting their cocks together. Kimi moaned hoarsely as Seb threw his head back, scooting forward a little so Kimi’s cock grinded against his ass.

“W-wait, Seb…” Kimi muttered, catching Seb’s face between his hands. Seb frowned slightly, but leaned in to nuzzle Kimi’s neck.

“Yeah?” he whispered. Kimi took in a deep breath.

“I want you to fuck me.” he said, pulling a face at how dirty it sounded. Seb blinked but then smiled softly, kissing Kimi lovingly.

“We don’t have to, only if you’re sure.” he whispered.

“I’m sure.” Kimi answered, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand and handing it to the German to show he really wanted it.

Seb grinned and moved down, kissing his way over Kimi’s stomach down over his thighs. He gently pushed Kimi’s legs apart and lifted his hips a little, pressing his mouth against the Finn’s twitching hole.

“Oh god, Seb…” Kimi whined. Seb eased his tongue inside him for a moment, making Kimi hiss. Sebastian’s mouth was replaced by a blunt finger, and Kimi moaned, wiggling his hips a little uncomfortably.

“Okay?” Seb whispered,sucking little bruises on the sensitive skin of Kimi’s thigh. Kimi nodded, rocking his hips onto Seb’s finger when the German curled the digit against his prostate. 

“Just… please don’t make me wait.” Kimi wheezed. Sebastian bit his lip and pulled his hand away. He lined himself up with Kimi’s waiting hole, leaning over to kiss him softly. He pushed in slowly, pausing when Kimi frowned and let out a groan. Sebastian trailed tiny kisses over the side of Kimi’s face, nuzzling his cheek as he bottomed out.

“You feel good…” Kimi choked out, his legs wrapping around Seb’s hips to pull him closer. Seb groaned, resting their foreheads together as he pulled out slightly, before slowly pushing in again. Kimi moaned softly, nails digging into Seb’s shoulder blades. He held Seb close as the German set a slow pace, both of them breathless already.

Kimi’s cock was trapped between their bodies, and with every trust from Seb, Seb’s stomach pressed against it, making the sensation even more intense for the Finn. Kimi was trembling already, moaning as he sloppily kissed Seb. 

“Cum for me.” Seb whispered against Kimi’s lips. Kimi’s brow was furrowed, his eyes fluttered closed, but his grip on Seb didn’t lessen. Seb pulled out almost completely, before sharply thrusting in. Kimi’s back arched off the bed and his mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes almost rolling back in his head as he came hard, spilling on his own stomach. 

Sebastian was almost in awe, and felt himself follow soon after, groaning out Kimi’s name as he spilled deep insid him. 

They both struggled to catch their breaths afterwards, Kimi groaning uncomfortably as Seb pulled out so he could lay down beside him. Kimi turned his head to look at Sebastian, reaching out to tenderly brush his fingers over Seb’s cheek. Sebastian smiled gently, leaning in to bring their lips together.

“I love you.” Sebastian repeated softly. Kimi smiled, trying to pull Seb closer. Seb chuckled and moved away, heading to the bathroom, only glancing over his shoulder for a moment as Kimi let out a grumble. 

Seb came back with some wet cloths, rolling his eyes when he realised Kimi was already more asleep than awake. Kimi took in a hitched breath as the cool cloth pressed against his stomach, Seb carefully wiping away the cum. He hissed when Seb lowered the cloth and wiped over his cock down to his ass, Kimi jerking away as he was still sensitive. 

Seb carelessly threw the cloth to the corner of the room and pulled the covers up over them, contently slotting himself against Kimi’s side. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt Kimi’s lips brush over his forehead, the Finn cradling him close as if he was the most precious being to ever excist. 

“I love you, always.” the Finn whispered to him, before his breathing slowly evened out.


End file.
